<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐 妹 站 街 by S_Sec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546381">姐 妹 站 街</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Sec/pseuds/S_Sec'>S_Sec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Undercover As Prostitute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Sec/pseuds/S_Sec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半藏和艾米莉这对好闺蜜一起站在街边聊天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐 妹 站 街</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源于令人社保的面罩皮。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1-<br/>　　那个男人又来了，艾米莉想。<br/>　　她倚在灯柱上，假装盯着被自己夹在指间的烟头出神。路灯随着她轻轻摇晃着的身体吱呀作响，本就不怎么明亮的灯泡忽闪忽闪的，好像下一刻就会完全熄灭似的。<br/>　　“来啦？”艾米莉挑了一下左边的眉毛，好似不经意般问道。<br/>　　“嗯。”男人低沉的声音自面罩后传来。他抬眼瞥向面前的女人，轻咳了一声，“你又点着烟。”<br/>　　“男人总是为之着迷。”艾米莉勾了勾同样隐藏在面罩下的唇角，“真可惜你甚至不考虑学习一下。”她换了个姿势，灯柱吱嘎地发出一声惨叫。<br/>　　“我不需要那种‘加分项’。”男人轻嗤一声，把双臂交叉在胸前，从内而外的透着一股傲慢的气息。<br/>　　“难怪你只钓到一个男人呢。”艾米莉直起身来，走到他身旁，用没有夹着烟的那只手抚上他的肩头，“今晚他又要出现了吧？所以你早早地就来了。”<br/>　　“别再向我推销你勾引男人的招数了，‘寡妇’。”男人侧了侧身躲开她的触碰，“你以为我们是一路人，实际上并不是。”<br/>　　“至少我们都擅长于勾引男人。”艾米莉收回了手，也并不恼怒。巷子口闪过几个绿色的光点，她便利落地扭过腰肢，用脚尖轻轻点了点地，“你的宝贝VIP来了。”<br/>　　男人的眼底闪过几分不自在，在那个穿着帽衫的智械靠近时又加深了一些。艾米莉重新倚回到那个摇摇欲坠的老旧灯柱上，饶有兴趣地看着这个奇异的组合。<br/>　　“跟我来。”男人没有做过多的寒暄，转身便向着他们身后那个粉红色的屋子里走去。智械紧随其后，只是微微偏过头来，似乎对她这个旁观者有一瞬的好奇，却也很快便重新追上了那人的步伐。<br/>　　她可没兴趣和奇怪的机器人做爱。艾米莉望着巷子外的灯红酒绿，又抬头看了看自己头顶那昏暗的老旧灯泡，不由得发自内心地叹了口气。<br/>　　身后的屋子隔音效果并不是很好，很快便传来了男人的喘息声。艾米莉掸掉烟灰，却又像是失了兴致似的，拇指稍稍一弹，那根细烟便坠落到了角落里，失去了仅有的一点点光。<br/>　　<br/>-2-<br/>　　“为什么不在家里做呢？”艾米莉问道，“反正你只跟那个机器人做。”<br/>　　男人没有回声。艾米莉也像是习惯了似的，只是笑了笑。他们一同坐在那个小屋门前，抬头看着几乎没有星星的夜空。<br/>　　“那你呢，寡妇？”男人反客为主，“你从不挑客人，难道你真的是个寡妇？”<br/>　　“你也不是射手啊，‘射手’。”她回道，“我很挑剔的，只是你看不到罢了。”<br/>　　“你不喜欢和机器人做，那你喜欢什么样的？”<br/>　　“我喜欢能给我带来好处的。”<br/>　　“原来你喜欢大人物，可惜在这个小巷子里可找不到什么晋升机会。”<br/>　　艾米莉摇了摇手指，似乎并不在意对方话里的嘲讽意味，“只是达成目标的手段罢了。”她半垂着眼观察着男人露出的双眼，那对睫毛可真长。她想，隐藏在面罩下的那张脸蛋应该也很漂亮，也许是个好看的亚洲人。<br/>　　射手注意到她的视线，又习惯性地皱起了眉头。他不喜欢被别人打量，艾米莉知道这一点，不过她并不怎么在意。有时候稍稍激怒这个男人，会收到相当有趣的反应。<br/>　　“机器人不是你的特殊爱好吧，射手。”她再次挑起这个话题，“只有那一个是特殊的，你只跟他做。”她挑起一边的眉毛，“对你来说他很特别。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　射手沉默了，连仅有的一双眼睛也阖上了，似是被冒犯。也许这个问题越界了，艾米莉有时候摸不清男人的反应，但她知道对方一般生气或是反感的时候会怎么做——闭上嘴，然后假装你是个空气。<br/>　　今晚大概是撬不出什么有趣的小故事了。艾米莉顿觉无聊，尤其是在这角落的小房子里等待顾客上门的夜晚，他们都知道会发生什么，以至于对一成不变的生活毫无期待。<br/>　　但是射手居然破天荒地再次说话了。“他……很像我的一个故人。”简单的回答了一句，他便再次闭上嘴，似乎这是他所能透露的全部，就好像一个被媒体烦扰着请求透露影片细节的演员。<br/>　　意外的收获！然而说实在的，这个回答艾米莉并不怎么意外。没人会只接同一个人的活，除非他爱上那个人，或是有利所图。可一个发着光、连穿着都破破烂烂的机器人能给什么好处呢？她着实早就猜到了这个结果。然而在这个男人淡漠的表象后，似乎也隐藏着一颗不为人知的火热心脏，单单是这个发现就足够让她惊喜了。<br/>　　“爱人？”她不死心地追问，像个青春期的姑娘。<br/>　　“你的问题太多了，寡妇。”射手高傲地撇过头去，这次却任由对方怎么烦扰，也一句话都不肯说了。<br/>　　<br/>-3-<br/>　　一个故人。<br/>　　自从坐实了内心的猜测后，艾米莉望向那个机器人的眼神都变了。是旧爱？还是爱而不得？是已死去的人，还是再也无法见面呢？<br/>　　这样的思考给无聊的生活平添了太多有趣的成分，也同样令她对那个机器人也产生了兴趣。智械，提及这些自诩拥有自主人格的机器人，艾米莉或多或少都并不怎么重视这些家伙们。事实上，一串代码就能赋予机器思想，这种产物只是想想就既超前、又可怖。<br/>　　凭心而论，对于艾米莉来说，谋杀、犯罪、甚至人体实验都是些完全可以接受的事。但是智械战争？人与智械和平共处？这样发展下去，是不是还要诞生出一个新的种族？一个全新的、半人半机械的种族。<br/>　　她几乎被自己的想法逗乐了。再次将脑子里的思绪放回到刚刚进去屋子里的机器人。奇怪的是，她完全不知道这家伙长什么样子。每一次他的光顾都像个忍者似的，全身都捂得严严实实，那张脸也隐藏在兜帽的阴影里。虽然即使他不这么做，在这昏暗的灯光下她也看不见什么。不过这些客人大多如此，就好像走投无路、必须来做些什么见不得人的事似的——即使没人逼他们这么做。<br/>　　也许她应该格外注意一下这个机器人的样子，不过她敢保证，不会有什么新发现。这些智械大都千篇一律，没什么太大的区别。<br/>　　不过也许……她下次确实也可以挑一个智械，鉴于射手的声音听上去确实很欢愉，来自动物本能的欢愉。<br/>　　<br/>-4-<br/>　　当那个男人健壮的身影出现在巷口时，艾米莉甚至都没能捉住指间的细烟。射手注意到了她的反常，这让他破天荒地产生了些许探究的兴趣。他坐直了身体，抬起头望向那个不速之客。<br/>　　“好久不见。”那人走近了些，块头大得惊人，小山似的伫立在他们这个小屋子的门口。他的声音也恰到好处的低沉，单单只是看上去，就是个不好惹的亡命之徒。而艾米莉则用鞋尖碾碎了那支弃烟，那双狭长的眼睛里混进去些复杂的情绪。<br/>　　旧情人？射手草率地下了结论。这些同他并无关系，而且很明显他的存在并没有给任何一方带来困扰。<br/>　　“我以为你已经忘了我呢。”艾米莉开口接了话，语气也同往日大有差别。没了那些调侃与圆滑，此时倒是冰冷得像是另外一个人。<br/>　　男人笑了笑，目光落在了一旁看戏的射手身上。“我注意到你交了些新朋友。”他说，“不过也是时候与这位……特殊的朋友告别了。”<br/>　　艾米莉没有回话，她的视线落在射手的脸上，便稍稍柔和了一些。“很遗憾我不能听你讲后面的故事了，射手。”她耸了耸肩，“我得走了。也许我们不会再见面了。”<br/>　　射手沉默着，艾米莉也猜不透他在想什么，也许是反感他们搅乱了他的安宁。她的高跟鞋在原地画了个圈，便应了男人的示意，跟在他后面。<br/>　　“他强迫你吗？”射手突然开了口。<br/>　　艾米莉回过身来，却没有反应过来对方话里的意思。射手却从原来的位置站了起来，一只手摸向身后的长弓——像他们这样的人或多或少都带了些防身的武器。“寡妇，我问你，你是自愿的吗？”他的眉头拧在了一起，似是压制着不爽。<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　有那么一瞬间，艾米莉犹豫了。也许在内心的某个小角落里，她确实还算享受这种低劣的生活——虽然无趣，但却是多少次午夜梦回时想要拥有的平凡生活。同样地，她一点都不惊讶于此时此刻射手那势如破竹的气场。他们本就是一类人，从各自极端又卑劣的生活中逃避出来的可怜人，在这家低俗的店面相互慰藉罢了。<br/>　　射手将长弓牢牢地握在了手里，另一只手则搭上了一根箭矢。身后的男人轻笑了一声，艾米莉却无法将那些也许是此生相比较下最为真挚的心声吐露出来。她盯着射手露出来的双眼，她知道，无论是他们两个之间的任何一个人，都在此时此刻被迫面对了现实，属于他们各自的残酷现实。<br/>　　“发生了什么？”<br/>　　也正是这个时候，巷子口传来了一个更加电子化的声音。<br/>　　<br/>-5-<br/>　　没人知道巷子口的机器人是什么时候出现的，有时候他就像个旧时代的忍者似的，神出鬼没。他第一次来光顾射手时，也是凭空出现，把两个人都吓了一跳。像只猫，艾米莉并不怎么喜欢他这一点。<br/>　　更何况此时他的出现，让场面看上去更加地混乱。射手的手松了弦，多少有些泄气。而不速之客则维持着抱胸的姿势，乐于承担一个看客的角色。<br/>　　智械从他们身边挤过，他的脚步在男人身边顿了一瞬，继而若无其事地继续前进。艾米莉依然看不清他的脸，只有些微的绿光顺着帽沿流露出来，在这昏暗的小巷里更似一两个萤火虫。<br/>　　“强制带走工作人员么，先生。这可不是很合适。”他走到射手身边，一只手握住对方的肩膀，便放大了声音向着巷口望去。他的声音很年轻——这么说也许有些奇怪，但那确实应该属于一个年纪较小的智械。<br/>　　“强制吗？”男人回道，以一个反问的方式。<br/>　　接着在场的三位男性不约而同地将目光投到艾米莉身上，这让她突然有些厌倦了。“这不是什么强迫卖淫的戏码。”她叹了口气，将视线移向另一边，以此来回避同射手的对视，“只是……射手，只是我的假期结束了。”<br/>　　她的头发蝎尾似的束缚在头盔里，身上穿着方便移动的作战服，除了露出皮肤的窄腰，谁能将这身装束的她认定为站街女呢？再看向射手，除了一只健壮的手臂外，全身都裹得严严实实，比起出卖身体更像个出卖灵魂的雇佣兵。他们甚至都随身带着各自的武器，却又在自欺欺人地把它们只是当做防身的工具。<br/>　　现在只不过是被老板拉回去接着卖命、回归现实罢了。<br/>　　射手没有回话，他看上去比之前失落了许多。那个智械也没有再插话，而是更加关注身边人的情况。艾米莉向两人投去最后一次视线，接着干干脆脆地收回外泄的所有情感，转身率先走出了巷子。<br/>　　有那么一瞬间，她竟然有些羡慕这家伙。即使只是找到了相似的人，至少拥有了比她更快乐的逃避时段。而她永远也找不到一个替身，这样一个几乎一模一样、一心一意的替身。<br/>　　“别跟我说他是谁。”她赶在阿坎开口前抢先说道，“我不想以后开枪的时候手软。”<br/>　　<br/>-6-<br/>　　“你走吧。”<br/>　　这是在那个女人离开后，沉默了许久的弓箭手说的第一句话。<br/>　　无论是那个占满了整条小巷的剽悍男人，还是那个被迫离开的高挑女人，对于源氏来说都不陌生。他承认，第一次在这个小屋前遇到她时，他并没怎么认出来——不过相处的次数多了，倒是真的勾起了他为数不多的回忆。<br/>　　那是他曾经上司朋友的妻子，那个被抓去洗了脑的可怜女人。可她为什么会在这？手指夹着烟、倚在老旧的路灯旁，用着看上去娴熟无比的调情手法。<br/>　　不过这些思考也只是占用了大脑很小的一部分，更多时候他的关注点都在另一个沉默寡言的男人身上。他们之间联系不需要任何证据，单单是血液的强烈共鸣就足以让他心跳加速——是他曾挚爱的、最珍贵的那个人。<br/>　　他的亲生哥哥，半藏。<br/>　　而他所需要做的，只是用那个与岛田源氏百分百相同的嗓音与智械的身份来引诱这个失意的男人。容纳他，接受他，甚至把他当作他自己的替身。<br/>　　是复仇吗？源氏向自己的内心寻求答案，然而却找不到太多与仇恨相关的情绪。更多的是怜爱，和曾经单恋的酸楚。除此之外，他比任何人都更清楚半藏对于智械的抵触，而他却让对方接纳了智械版本的自己，甚至包含了小部分的渴求。没有什么事比这更能让他兴奋起来。<br/>　　也许一开始是迷茫，可现在更多的是迷恋，是放不开手的执念作祟了。<br/>　　“为什么？”源氏问道。<br/>　　“假期结束了。”半藏淡淡的回答。<br/>　　是因为黑寡妇的离开，还是离开前的提醒呢？可源氏却并不想回到现实，至少不应该在此时此刻。<br/>　　“可我已经来了。”他稍稍强硬地握住对方没有裸露的那一侧手腕。<br/>　　半藏抬头看向他，似乎自己也很难决断应该做怎样的选择。隔着一个面罩他无法参透源氏的想法，更何况他本身就对智械的“大脑”不屑一顾。他看上去几乎没怎么做思考，只是点了点头，“最后一次。”<br/>　　源氏没有给他反悔的机会，他拉起昔日兄长的手臂，闯进了那个小屋里。<br/>　　<br/>-7-<br/>　　今天本应该是一个再普通不过的、祭奠亡弟的日子。可是岛田半藏却像丢了魂儿似的，甚至不知道自己是如何离开了曾经的家。<br/>　　此时他正坐在酒吧里。一个智械为他调好了酒，可下一秒他便打翻了酒杯，恶狠狠地盯着那个可怜的机器人看了一会儿，转身跌跌撞撞地跑出了门。<br/>　　连买醉的地方都充斥着该死的机器人！<br/>　　流浪的弓箭手小心翼翼地翻过了墙，爬进自己隐蔽的住所。他神经质似的反复查看着是否有跟踪的痕迹，却在踏进房门的那一刻僵直了身体。<br/>　　坐在床边的人隐藏在斗篷里，兜帽下却闪着冰冷的绿光。他抬起头，望向门口的人，发出了一声轻笑。<br/>　　“好久不见，射手。”他说。<br/>　　下一秒一支箭矢擦过他的脸颊、又或是面具飞了过去，钉在了身后的床板上。<br/>　　“我应该在岛田家杀了你的。”袭击者说道，声音抑制不住的颤抖。<br/>　　“在同一个地方死去两次吗？那倒是新奇的体验。”<br/>　　“你这个骗子！”半藏抬高了声音，接着立刻发现了自己的失态，却反而更加无法控制颤抖的肌肉，“你让我………你用谎言践踏了我的尊严……！”他深吸了一口气，努力咽下脱口而出的指责，用力将头转向了一侧，“你滚吧，我对你的游戏毫无兴趣，你也早就不是我的……我的弟弟了。”<br/>　　躲在斗篷里的人向他走来，一步又一步，缩短着两人的距离。绿色的光环从阴影里滑出来，一点点逼近，似是传说故事里索命的冤魂。他在半藏面前站定，双手拉下兜帽，再一次卸掉那层坚硬的面甲。<br/>　　“哥哥。”那个人轻声唤道。<br/>　　射手的嘴唇上下抖动着，那些刺骨的话语却终是没有再次从唇间逸出。另一双嘴唇覆了上来，似是连同那些憎恶的、悔恨的、痛苦的情感一起封印了回去。半藏抓住他的帽子，压在身上的金属散发着人体的温度，肩头的光环似是呼吸一般均匀地切换着明暗。他闭上双眼，跟随脑后那只手掌的引导，一同坠入了房间的深处。<br/>　　<br/>-8-<br/>　　“岛田半藏。”<br/>　　弓箭手应声回过头去，站在他身后的是一个身材高挑、肤色诡异的女人。她挑了挑眉头，坐到了他身旁。<br/>　　“你知道的，黑爪可以重建你父亲的帝国。”<br/>　　“可是代价是什么？”<br/>　　他们互相望进对方的眼睛，试图从那黑不见底的深处找出一些熟悉的疑惑或是犹豫。女人笑了，她的嘴唇病态得近乎透明，笑起来却更似艳丽的蓝色妖姬。男人也微微调动嘴角，残留的酒水在他的胡子上闪闪发亮。<br/>　　“瞧啊。”女人压低了声音，将那张美艳的脸蛋凑近了他的鼻尖，“两个妓女。”<br/>　　接着她拍了拍男人的肩膀，从椅子上站起，轻甩了一下及腰的马尾，头也不回地离开了这个略显冷清的酒馆。<br/>　　她在门口撞见了飞奔赶回来的智械，这一次他愣在了原地，似乎想不明白她出现的原因。而艾米莉只是向他抛了个飞吻，摇了摇自己的手指。<br/>　　她转身拐进了隔壁的小巷里，一袭黑衣的男人就等在那里，手上端着她的爱枪，手指不耐烦地敲打着枪身。“解决了？”看到她的出现，男人沉闷的声音隔着面具传了过来。<br/>　　“见到了故人。”她说，“你呢？”<br/>　　“我想见的人早就见过了，这些人也没有见面的必要。”男人回答。<br/>　　艾米莉耸了耸肩，接过自己的长枪，“他什么时候来接我们？”<br/>　　“很快，我们先去集合的地点。”<br/>　　男人转身，走向了巷子的深处。艾米莉顿了顿，回头望向巷子的入口。被智械追求的射手脸上挂着些许别扭的无奈，两人正纠缠着向那座熟悉的大楼走去。她抬头望向澄澈的天空，轻叹了一声，几不可闻地念过一个名字。<br/>　　接着她便迈开双腿，头也不回地向着漆黑一片的巷子深处走去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>